1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to data collecting and, more particularly, to a connection to an electrical conductor which collects data.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2007/0141922 A1 describes a clamp for an oil well line or gas well line with an electronic switch. U.S. Pat. No. 7,430,932 B2 discloses a device for telemonitoring the state of aerial power lines. U.S. Pat. No. 7,430,932 B2 discloses a device for telemonitoring the state of aerial power lines.
SCADA (Supervisory Control And Data Acquisition) generally refers to an industrial control system; a computer system monitoring and controlling a process. The SCADA industry is currently a multi-billion dollar business globally. To support growing interest in more effectively managing a utility's electrical load, a substantial amount of products designed to monitor, capture, store and report system and end user electrical usage exist. Methods of capturing and reporting usage have existed since the 1930s via chart recorders and leading into the electronic age.